<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snowball Running by Swtch_racha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193945">A Snowball Running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha'>Swtch_racha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Past Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Weddings, wedding shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is back in Korea for a his best friend's wedding. What he doesn't know is he's in for a hella lot more than just the typical best man experience. </p><p>(Ft. a drunk ex, an angry chef, a mysterious man, buried feelings, and 101 ways to hide a body)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Seasons of Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snowball Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love">SKZ_Seasons_of_Love</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Person A is the best man of groom #1, person B is the best man of groom #2. A and B meet at the rehearsal dinner/wedding and hit it off!</p><p>Up to you whether you’d like it to be just a meet-cute or a smutty time ;) </p><p>You pick the season!! But pls play it up, if it’s winter I’d love lots of snowy escapades, if it’s summer maybe the wedding ice sculpture melts, Idk just have fun with the weather :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix sneezed, his nose turning pink after rubbing it with yet another piece of tissue. He sniffled, tucking the tissue in his pocket. He needed to check the time but he hesitated, not wanting to leave the warmth of his fleece lined pockets. Felix shivered as he bunched his shoulders and moved his feet, trying to keep his body warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix saw the appeal of a winter wedding, he really did. The soft white snow, the beautiful winter flowers, outdoor ice sculptures and decorations were breathtaking. The only downside was that Felix was forced to freeze his Australian ass as they lingered outside for the actual wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few family members lingering around, some chatted by their seats while others lined up at the bar to get hot drinks to keep them warm. Felix stayed with the other groomsmen. They all chatted like old friends and Felix felt a bit left out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew how to speak korean, of course. His parents spoke korean, he had korean friends but then again, his knowledge was rudimentary at best and he struggled as he tried to keep up with the several different conversations happening around him. Felix smiled and nodded, laughed when they laughed before excusing himself. He sighed, but tried not to show how down he felt when he heard his name get yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yongbok!” Felix whipped his head around and saw one of the groomsmen, Han, if he recalls correctly, waving him over. He sighs in relief and jogs on over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung was one of Hyunjin’s best friends in Korea. They were at first “bitter rivals”, according to Jisung but they patched things over once they graduated and had been close ever since. Fortunately, he also happened to be one of the few people in the wedding that spoke english. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin wants you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just go up, 2 floors then left, okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung threw an overly enthusiastic thumbs up which Felix returned with a grateful smile before bounding up the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the groomsmen and Hyunjin’s relatives knew that Felix spoke predominantly English. His flight was delayed and he was too late to attend the dress rehearsal for the wedding. Of course, Jisung made sure to fill him in on all the details, in his clunky English but Felix understood all the same. He was grateful that Jisung took the time to make sure he understood everything. He was Hyunjin’s best man, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Felix had grown up together. They lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school and had the same set of friends but they were always closer. He still remembers the day he found out Hyunjin was moving back to Korea. The two even tried running away before they were found at the park down the street. Miraculously enough, they had kept in touch. They spoke in a mix of Korean and English, they drifted apart but ultimately, they always returned to each other. Felix was beyond ecstatic when he found out his best friend was getting married and insisted on flying in for the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which led to this, a runny nose and a permanent chill in his limbs. His teeth chattered when he so much as opened his mouth and his hands were clammy in his gloves. Felix had no idea how they were going to manage standing outside on the altar in just suits but he would have to make do. He would hate to be the reason his best friend’s wedding gets ruined</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Felix rounded the corner, he heard shuffling in one of the rooms. He pinpoints the sound and opens the door when he’s greeted by the sight of a woman on her knees in front of a man. The trio shriek, the woman almost knocking herself out in surprise. Felix immediately slaps his hand over his eyes, not wishing to know the identities of the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Felix slammed the door shut and power walked away, his eyes still firmly shut. He reaches the end of the hall before exhaling deeply, his knees nearly giving out. It was embarrassing to say the least and Felix had no intention of getting involved with any drama. In fact, as the best man, he had to make sure there would be no drama. He imagined the scandal if someone else had walked in on the pair and Felix had half a mind to turn back when an invisible door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door blended into the wall and with no visible frame or knob, it was practically non-existent. A blonde head popped from the room, zeroing in on Felix who was still squatting on the ground, trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix, what are you doing? Get in here!” Hyunjin disappeared through the secret door and Felix immediately got up. He brushed his legs off and straightened his jacket. He can’t freak out now. If he freaks out then, Hyunjin will freak out. And his best friend is far more superior at having a hissy fit than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix shut the door behind him and found himself in what looked like a waiting room. This place was grand, and yet, it amazed him still there were secret rooms like this. It was spacious and had high ceilings. In the middle was a whole glam team in front of a mirror that was lit up from behind. Hyunjin waved them off and they all hastily exited through a different door, Felix guessed it was the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucked up, Lix.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I did something I shouldn’t have done and I am in some deep shit if Changbin finds out.” Hyunjin was trying his best not to rake his hands through his perfectly styled hair. His fingers itched as he paced back and forth, his shoe heel echoing in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie,</span>
  <em>
    <span>what did you do?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix’s mind was racing, but he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. He knew from day 1 that Hyunjin was deeply in love with Changbin and vice-versa. It was obvious the two were meant for each other and Felix doubted Hyunjin would do anything to jeopardize that. But he did recall their reckless college days, where Hyunjin would tell him about the things he did when he was drunk and petty. So, maybe Felix was starting to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you, um, remember Seungmin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret ex-fuckbuddy, Seungmin, who you found out was also Changbin’s ex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the one who went abroad… and then maybe came back from abroad because… Igotdrunkandcalledhimoutofspitetosaythathewasanassholeandifhestilllovedmeheshouldcometomywedding.” Hyunjin spitted it out in one breath, the silence that followed was deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what now?” Felix was in shock. He tried to catch what Hyunjin said, it was difficult but he got the gist of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- okay let me explain. Changbin and I got into a fight and then I got drunk and I was going to call you but I was on instagram and he popped up and then I called and I just… oh my god Felix I fucked up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin collapsed onto the floor, no longer caring about his pristinely pressed suit. His head in his hands, he groaned as he hit himself on the leg. Felix patted him on the back, trying his best to soothe him. They both knew he fucked up, there was no point in telling him otherwise. Felix cleared his throat and brought out his handkerchief to dab at Hyunjin’s tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen, it’ll be okay. You were drunk and you didn’t give him an invite per say-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I posted the invite on my feed, Lix! Oh god, what if he saw? What if he took it seriously? MY GOD, WHAT IF HE’S HERE?” Hyunjin wailed, grabbing Felix’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Calm down, listen we don’t know that. But! If he was, then we just tell the people out front not to let him in, okay? I’m sure he won’t try anything… rash. He always seemed very reasonable.” Felix was speaking in a calm tone, his deep voice already helping Hyunjin’s panic settle. When he was no longer close to hyperventilating, Felix helped him stand and brushed his coat and pants. Hyunjin suddenly grabbed the front of his coat, surprising him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin cannot find out. If he sees him here, he will lose it, Felix. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sure he doesn’t see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll handle it, okay? Just breathe and stay, um, beautiful. This is your day, Jinnie, I won’t let anyone ruin that. I promise.” Hyunjin smiled gratefully, drawing Felix into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glam team bustled in and broke up their little cuddle fest. They shooed Felix away before speaking in rapid Korean something about fixing Hyunjin’s hair and make up. Felix left quickly, not wanting to be in their line of fire. He straightened his coat before pushing open the door. Suddenly, he hears a yelp and a thump. Felix checks the back of the door and as it turns out, he had hit a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was blonde, a tinge of faded pink on his hair. He was short but surprisingly broad, his hand coming up to rub his forehead. He hissed in pain before Felix rushed to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I am so s-sorry! I’m so sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> does it hurt? Are you okay? Oh my god, are you blind now? Have I blinded you?!” Felix’s hands were flying all over the injured man’s face and body, trying to see if he was okay. Felix was mortified, what if this was a close relative? A close cousin that he hasn’t met? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt rough palms grab his wrists, stopping his frantic movements. The man then started to laugh, the sort of hiccuping, pitchy laughter and he looked up, his eyes nearly disappeared as he smiled. Felix blushed, he noticed he had only one dimple on the side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, mate. All good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man began to snicker, his shoulder shaking from the force of his laughter. Felix was gaping like a fish, still blushing in a way that brought out his freckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… You’re Australian…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, born and raised in Sydney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… how did you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard your accent, took a chance.” The man shrugged, tilting his head to the side as if he had just explained something so simple. Felix’s arms felt heavy when he realized he was still being held in place. He cleared his throat before the other man looked down, letting go quickly. Felix noted the flush on his cheeks as he avoided his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god, I’m so sorry. Does it hurt?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Felix prodded at the mystery man’s forehead. It was red but it was beginning to swell. He needed to get some ice on that before it bruised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll be fine! I’ve got a hard head, don't worry about it.” Felix tried to smile, but he was still worried for him. The man badly needed ice. It felt redundant, considering all the ice around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mystery man began to dust himself off after Felix helped him up. They were around the same height, Felix’s shoes offering a few centimeters of extra height. He stood in front of him, and he was surprised. He blushed when he realized how good looking the other man was, too focused earlier on his injury to notice. Felix wanted to slap himself in the face, he had had his hands all over him. He probably looked incredibly stupid, what if he thought he was trying to cop a feel? Hopefully, he didn’t feel harrassed by Felix’s panic. Felix cleared his throat, catching his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Felix, hi, I’m Hyunjin’s best man.” Felix put on his best smile, one he knew no one could resist. The mystery man found himself smiling as well, shaking each other’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re the one whose flight was delayed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, yes, that’s me.” Felix’s blush was hot on his cheeks, realizing how embarrassing it was that almost everyone knew him as the guy whose flight was delayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean… I would’ve remembered you if we met before.” Felix watched as the mystery man barked out a laugh to hide his embarrassment, blushing as well as he rubbed his neck. Felix knew his mouth was agape, did he just flirt with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Felix hears a yell and the two follow the sound of the commotion. There was a murmur in the crowd as the two weaved through to find Jisung laughing loudly, his arm around someone. At first glance, it looked like the typical reunion but Felix caught Jisung’s eye, silently signalling for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, think I should go...help. I’ll see you later.” Felix smiled apologetically before rushing to Jisung’s side. He realized he never got the man’s name but hopefully, he would stay throughout the whole wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix followed behind Jisung and the man he had in a semi-chokehold at this point. It didn't look comfortable and Felix could see the man begin to struggle until he had successfully shoved Jisung off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, stop! My god, are you trying to choke me?” The man coughed out, rubbing his neck before turning to face Felix who was following behind the whole time. Felix’s eyes widened in shock, it was Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix recognized him from the photos. Seungmin never met him but Hyunjin kept Felix updated enough that he knew most of what happened between them. He looked at Jisung, who was biting his lip and staring at Seungmin as well. Felix realized that Jisung was there, the whole time Seungmin and Hyunjin had their “relationship”. He was probably confused that Seungmin even bothered showing up after everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just missed you! It’s… been a while.” Jisung trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the ground while Seungmin looked at Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi, I’m Felix. I’m Hyunjin’s best friend.” He stuck his hand out to shake, smiling painfully and trying his best to dispel the awkward tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friend? I thought you were his best friend.” Seungmin had turned to Jisung, leaving Felix’s hand hanging. The aussie quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket while Jisung sighed and looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His other best friend. His childhood best friend, remember? The one he said was in Australia.” Felix fet Seungmin’s eyes look at him from top to bottom before nodding and raising a hand to say hi. Felix smiled, before biting his lip. His eyes met with Jisung, who looked less confused and more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin… what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin invited me.” Jisung barked out a laugh, doubling over as if he heard the funniest joke. Felix shifted his feet awkwardly while Seungmin fumed next to the laughing boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just… you think Hyunjin wants to see you? Today, of all days? After everything that went down? That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hilarious, Seungmin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix jumped slightly at Jisung’s sudden change in tone. There was no joy in his laughter, only bitterness and something that sounded a lot like resentment. Jisung’s eyes hardened as Seungmin set his jaw and met his gaze cooly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not my fault how things ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bullshit it wasn’t your fault. You know very well what you did-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was out of my control! Christ, Jisung! When will you accept that I never wanted to hurt him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know maybe when you turn back time, and I guess, not break his heart? How about then?” Jisung smiled sarcastically, clenching his fists while Seungmin’s eye twitched. They stared each other down for a few more seconds before Seungmin tsked and stormed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix felt more awkward than he had ever felt at any point in his life. It was obvious that there were some unresolved feelings still and clearly, more to the story than Hyunjin had told him. He cleared his throat, drawing Jisung’s attention. He watches the boy sigh before crossing and uncrossing his arms. Felix watched as Jisung ran his fingers through his carefully styled hair in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was Hyunjin thinking?” Felix jumped again before realizing that Jisung was asking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… honestly, I don’t know. He told me earlier. This was all just some drunken mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, some drunk mistake he made. Why did he have to call him, of all people? Changbin will have my neck if he finds out… Yongbok, what do we do?” Felix approaches Jisung and pats him on shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As his best man, I promised Hyunjin this wedding will go off without a hitch and I intend to keep that promise. So, we just have to make sure Seungmin doesn’t find Hyunjin and Changbin doesn’t find him. We have to find a way to either kick him out with no fuss or hide him till the ceremony is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you think he’d pull one of those ‘I object to the wedding!’ ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Felix and Jisung shuddered at the thought. It would be incredibly embarrassing and humiliating for all the parties involved. Jisung threw his arm over Felix’s shoulder and smiled wide. Throwing up a faux salute, his eyes twinkled with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon capitaine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what do we do first?” “Why not start with just calling me ‘Felix’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shoved Jisung lightly, snorting at his antics. The two shared a laugh, glad that the awkward tension from earlier was gone. Felix smiled at Jisung before realizing that they had just spent the last few minutes letting Seungmin get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should… we should go find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, yeah!” The two scrambled downstairs and arrived on the ground floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The venue had a massive courtyard where the wedding was to take place. In the East wing, were Hyunjin’s quarters, as he still held on to some superstitions where it was unlucky to see each other before the actual wedding. Across, in the West wing was where Changbin and the rest of his groomsmen stayed and got dressed. There was an indoor lobby at the south of the courtyard and a sprawling receiving area in the front. Felix realized that because of Seungmin’s head start, the boy could be anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stepped into the courtyard, a light blanket of snow covered the seating area and the altar. Felix was actually thankful he wouldn’t be sitting on a chair later on, he dreaded to think what those cold seats would feel on his ass. The two tried their best to spot him in the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, is there anything you could think of that would help us find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what? That he’s a heartless bastard and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus!” Felix shivered, his teeth were beginning to chatter and he’d much prefer to listen to Jisung rant once they head indoors where it was warmer. Jisung grumbled and tried to remember anything about Seungmin’s personality when he spotted a familiar head in the crowd. With a shout, he breaks into a run with Felix on his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two nearly slip on the ice before weaving through the waiting crowd milling around the entrance. They were heading into the lobby where the reception was to be held. Felix lost sight of Jisung and decided to find him later. He jumped a bit, cursing his short stature. He kept looking around, trying his best to find the elusive ex when he slammed into someone. He could feel his feet slip from underneath him and if it weren’t for the arm on his waist, Felix was sure he’d have his ass on the floor by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay? Oh, it’s you again.” Felix slowly opened his eyes that had shut without him realizing. He was expecting to hit the floor when the impact never came, instead he was being held up against a solid mass of warmth. Felix blinked up at the man who had caught him and realized it was the mystery man from earlier. Felix spluttered before flailing once more, this time in embarrassment and nearly sent himself flying if it weren’t for the man holding onto him. He flushed bright red, and put his hands firmly on the man’s, admittedly, strong shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haa… yes it’s me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should really stop meeting like this, you should be more careful. What if I’m not there to catch you next time?” Felix felt the heat all the way up to his ears, his heart beginning to race. He was never good at handling himself around cute boys, especially if the cute boys happened to be very strong as well. He planted his feet before sadly, letting go of the man’s shoulders. Felix bit his lip to hold back the whimper when he felt the man’s arms let him go. He looked up and noticed how the man was smiling impishly at him, his dimple once again showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well I guess I’ll just have to make sure you are there then.” Felix smiled at him, unsure if he was reading things correctly. The man barked out a laugh, before biting his lip and nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, guess that’s safest. Can’t help falling, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll be there to catch you.” The man threw in an exaggerated wink, lightening the mood and making it feel like a joke, just in case Felix didn’t mean anything by his statement. Felix cringed slightly at his corniness, but smiled nonetheless at his adorable personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, guess I’m out of practice.” The man then covered his face and placed a hand on his hip. Felix could see the blush peek from behind his hand and cooed, making the man blush further. Felix’s cheeks were aching, he was smiling so much that he wasn’t used to it. He was so giddy at this man giving him such fluttery feelings that he had completely forgotten his whole mission. The two jumped when Felix’s phone rang. He mumbled out an apology and fumbled with his phone, answering the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! I found him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Who else? Come to the kitchens!” Jisung barely waited for his reply before ending the call. Felix looked at Chan who’s eyes were still smiling but his brows furrowed with concern. Felix was debating whether or not to leave the man, enjoying his company too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong? Can I help?” Felix bit his lip, tapping his phone against his palm. Maybe, they could use the extra help. Plus, it’ll give him more time with the man. Felix nodded and pointed to the kitchens before jogging off, listening to the man’s footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen area was bustling, cooks and waiters moving in and out of the area. It was much hotter here than outside and Felix felt a sweat around his collar. He yelped as a busboy nearly walked into him, apologizing before getting yelled at in rapid Korean. He looked behind him and the mystery man simply smiled and moved closer to him, gesturing for him to keep going. Felix smiled back, grateful for the support before heading deeper into the flurry of activity. Felix rounded the corner when he heard yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of my kitchen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, try faster!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix approached the scene and saw Jisung knelt next to a slumped over Seungmin. The boy on the ground looked worse for wear, which was amazing since they had only left him for less than an hour. He had his eyes closed and he was groaning while Jisung had his jacket off and sleeves rolled up. The man yelling was dressed in a white crisp polo with a black apron tied to his waist. He had on his arm Jisung’s suit jacket and one hand on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Felix blanched at the man who had pointed at him. He looked at Jisung, who looked relieved to see him and looked back at the man who looked annoyed as hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you his friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- um, I guess?” Jisung made a noise like he was insulted which Felix rolled his eyes in response too. The man was holding a wooden spatula that Felix failed to note and he was now suddenly terrified the man would start swinging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of my kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been!- Felix, can you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tell Minho over here that I’m trying my best to get this sack of shit out of his goddamn kitchen!” Jisung yelled at Minho’s back who simply rolled his eyes. Felix guessed that he was the head chef for the catering service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, why isn’t he out then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s heavy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you’re too weak to carry someone.” Jisung stood up immediately, taking offense at Minho’s jab at his strength. He stepped over the already forgotten man on the ground and grabbed Minho by the shoulder to turn him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you who’s too weak-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY! Let’s not fight. Um…” Felix held both his hands out to prevent Jisung from doing something that he will probably regret. Minho was staring at him bored but Felix could tell the man was clearly more than capable of handling himself ifit came to blows. Felix stared at the still form of Seungmin on the ground. He looked as if he had passed out, which probably meant he was deadweight. Felix went through his options when he turned to the mystery man. His eyes dropped to his shoulders quickly before snapping back up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you… if it’s not too much trouble…” Felix didn’t know if it was rude to ask this from a guy he had just met. Felix stepped a little to the side and gestured to the boy drooling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… help us with moving him…?” Felix put on his sweetest smile but it looks like he didn’t need to as the mystery man quickly moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them moved around and tried to make space in the back corner. Minho checked on the space, Felix realized they were close to the pantries so Minho had to make sure none of the food were eaten or contaminated. Once the chef was done, he moved out of the way. Jisung helped sit Seungmin up and Felix watched as they lifted Seungmin on the mystery man’s back. Jisung helped them adjust and Seungmin was successfully piggybacking the man. With a thumbs-up, Felix went up to Minho who was talking to one of the waiters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry again for my… uh, friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, it's fine. Jeongin probably gave him too much alcohol which he isn’t allowed to do, by the way.” Felix wasn’t sure who this Jeongin guy was but he figured he was a waiter of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a back exit we could take? I just don’t want to make a scene.” Minho sent a withering look to the trio behind Felix. Seungmin was drooling on the man’s jacket while his head rested on his shoulder while Jisung was supporting his back to make sure he didn’t slip off. Minho sighed before turning on his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They scurried behind Minho, who moved with ease around the busy kitchen. He led them to a door that was labeled ‘Fire Exit’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This leads out to the garden and the back entrance. There aren’t ang guests around this area so no one will see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you and again, I am so sorry for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… keep him away from the bar yeah? Surprisingly, this isn’t the first time this sort of thing has happened.” Felix nodded, Minho has probably seen worse in other weddings. He smiled gratefully and helped the mystery man out into the gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in the fresh air and checked if there were any guests around. There were a few smoking close to the parking lot but other than that the coast was clear. Felix sighed in relief before the shivers creeped back in as the warmth from the kitchen disappeared. The man grunted and Felix quickly helped him readjust Seungmin on him when he noticed Jisung wasn’t with them. He turned to see the boy was speaking to the chef. Felix watched curiously when he heard a yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shi-!” Felix whipped around to see the mystery man had dropped Seungmin, who now looked like a ragdoll in the snow. Felix ran to his side and checked if he had a concussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man, he’s going to kill me when he wakes up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix looked up and realized the mystery man was trying to hold in his laughter. As their eyes met, the two suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, the other man dropping as well into the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Aussies laughed at the incredulity of the whole situation. Felix was in tears as he took in everything. Here he was, freezing his ass out on the snow with Hyunjin’s drunk, delusional and currently passed out ex, accompanied by the most gorgeous man he’s seen in a while. Who, not only carried a random stranger on his back for him but was also walked in on by Felix, smacked in the head with a door by Felix and had yet to introduce himself to Felix. The freckled boy watched as the mystery man was threw his head back in laughter, high pitched squeaks thrown in. His nose was so pink and it matched his ears and cheeks. Their eyes met and Felix felt something in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some wedding huh?” Felix shook himself from his reverie as the man spoke. He looked to see him resting one hand on the ground, the other on his knee as he half squatted on the ground next to Seungmin, who seemed content in the cold snow. His dimple was on full display as he gazed into Felix’s eyes. Felix blushed and ducked his head down, clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah some wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! You guys, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Aussies looked up to see Jisung jog to them. The other boy looked more flushed than the cold would have caused. Felix guessed it had something to do with a certain hot headed chef. Felix heard the man next to him grunt and the mystery man got up. Taking the his hand, the two helped each other up. The trio looked down at the man still lying prone in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Hyunjin would be pissed if we just left him like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean the snow might cover him up in awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Felix swatted the mystery man and hit Jisung in the back of the head. The man giggled while Jisung yelped at the sudden pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three were working out a plan on how to move the body without being noticed. While the mystery man suggested that they simply carry him back into the main building under the guise of being drunk, which he was so they weren’t lying, Jisung had begun unraveling an elaborate plan that included disguises, an extremely messy diversion and a 76% success rate. He debated with Felix about the pros and cons of using raw fish when a phone rang. The pair stopped when the mystery man answered the phone. They watched his expression change from curiosity to shock before ending the call and checking the time. He quickly looked up at the two in a panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The weddings about to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix quickly checked his phone and noticed that he had missed a couple of calls from Hyunjin. He quickly sent a message and called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you!” Felix bit his lip, looking down at the boy who was still on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- um, busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, OH! Oh my god, is he here? Oh god, don’t tell me. Actually, do tell me. Wait, no, I don’t want to know. If he’s here don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, okay, I won’t…?” Felix’s head was starting to hurt and Hyunjin’s rapid fire Korean was a bit hard to keep up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Oh my god, he’s here isn’t he? Oh god, has Changbin seen him? Please tell me he hasn’t seen him. He might actually kill him and I am about to get married, my future husband can’t go to jail. I’ll be ruined!-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Felix’s phone was ripped from his ear by Jisung who began yelling in even faster Korean. Distantly, Felix thought that Jisung would make a very good rapper with how fast he was speaking. The freckled boy felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see the mystery man was much closer than before. He blushed before stepping half a step back, giving him a little space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! Yeah, I-I’m okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix smiled, trying to assure the man, who smiled back and squeezed his shoulder. He was grateful for the support. Felix didn’t think he could make it through this whole ordeal without his surprisingly calming presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” The two jumped, not realizing they had been silently staring into each other’s eyes the whole time. Jisung clapped before taking note of their blushing faces which he decided not to point out. Clearing his throat, he approached the two and handed Felix his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wedding is about to start and they need us inside. We need to hide the body before it begins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making it sound like we just killed a man, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, have either of you checked his pulse you never know.” Felix’s eyes widened and he quickly dropped to the ground to check. Turning Seungmin’s face towards him, he greeted by a very smelly burp and a bit of babbling. Jisung snickered before composing himself. He turned to their other companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go with your plan. I’m sure there’s a bathroom we can lock him in till the wedding is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah. Somewhere on the 3rd floor.”  The man nodded and began hauling Seungmin’s body over his shoulder. Jisung slipped the other arm over his own shoulders, the two now supporting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, oh and Felix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay we got it.” Felix hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the two but he promised Hyunjin he would ensure Seungmin wouldn’t be seen. Plus, if he left now, the mystery man might disappear. He bit his lip, looking as if he wanted to say something but Felix digressed. This wasn’t about him, this was Hyunjin’s day and right now, his best friend needs him. He left the two and quickly made his way back to the main building, stealing one last glance at the mystery man who was watching him walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed, he was starting to feel sweat on his temples but it was chilly from the snow and his body was just confused at this point. He reached Hyunjin’s room and knocked. When no one answered, he tried the knob and it was unlocked. He popped his head in and noticed that it had been emptied, save for one man sitting slumped in a large couch in the back of the room. Felix quietly closed the door and carefully approached his friend. He tapped Hyunjin’s shoulder and he looked surprised to see him. He noticed that his eyes were glassy and Felix panicked when Hyunjin threw himself on him and began to sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m horrible Felix! Changbin should just leave me. He’s better off without me!” He began sobbing onto his winter jacket, a wet spot began to form. Felix was confused and tried to understand his friend through the tears and sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Hyunjin, what are you talking about? What brought this on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I may have... not told you... the whole story..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HYUNJIN!" Felix swatted his friend's shoulder, which prompted him to finally sit up and face him. He watched as Hyunjin worried his lip and began fidgeting with his hands. Felix began to worry, usually Hyunjin would tell him if anything bad happened but the fact that he was hesitating was starting to concern him. Felix bit his lip and rubbed Hyunjin's shoulder, offering a reassuring smile before gesturing for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well, I… I may have said some things…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What things?” Felix eyed his friend warily. When he was met with silence, he shook his friend’s shoulder once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, what things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… well, I was pretty drunk a-and, Changbin and I had just fought and I-I thought… well, I thought… He hated me… and he didn’t love me anymore and then Seungmin picked up and I said stuff I really shouldn’t have said-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I said, if he really loved me, he’d come back to Korea and prove it. He should just say it a-and take me back. I… honestly, I was drunk out of my mind. I was babbling about shit I can’t even remember.” Felix was shocked. He let his friend bury his face in his hands as the two sat in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it really wasn’t entirely Seungmin’s fault that he was here. From what Hyunjin said, he had basically invited Seungmin to interrupt the wedding and whisk him away. Of course, he was drunk and couldn’t be held accountable but it still stood that drunk words were sober thoughts. Felix chewed on his inner cheek as he wondered what had caused the fight and how bad it was that it pushed Hyunjin to think such things. Felix knew Changbin adored Hyunjin, especially from what he’s been told. He didn’t know what he could’ve said or done to prompt such a reaction from his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix knew words wouldn’t help as much but he threw his arm around his friend and let him rest against his side. Hyunjin’s face was still buried in his hands, he was taking deep breaths. Felix awkwardly texted with one hand, fumbling to find Jisung’s contact. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do but right now, he was out of options. If he didn’t do anything soon, it might not be Seungmin calling off this wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed in the empty room. Felix rubbed Hyunjin’s back as he sniffled. The Aussie could only offer his handkerchief and a few words of assurance. He was beginning to wonder where Jisung was when the door clicked open. Hyunjin looked up to see Changbin, in his crisp, dark blue suit and styled hair, walking in. He looked around and spotted Felix holding Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-binnie? What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I…? I just get a text that my soon to be husband is in distress and you’re wondering why I’m here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s bad luck to see me before the wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s worse if I left you to cry. Come here.” Changbin held out his arms and Hyunjin threw himself on his fiancé. He began sobbing, crying and speaking incoherently into his shoulder. Felix noted how, to his surprise, Changbin looked exasperated but fond. He rubbed Hyunjin’s back while letting the taller boy wail, simply allowing him to let it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix got up when he saw someone else enter the room. He froze when he met the eyes of the mystery man from earlier. The man didn’t seem too surprised to see him and smiled, rubbing his neck. Felix approached and the two watched the soon to be husbands, who were still hugging in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung told me you needed Changbin. Something about Hyunjin freaking out?” The man was leaning against the door, one hand still on the door knob. He was looking at the hugging pair, chuckling at how concerned Changbin was beginning to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t know who else to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I told Changbin and I almost had to stop him from flat out sprinting here. Didn’t want to cause a scene and all.” He winked at Felix, making him blush before covering his mouth to stop from giggling. Felix lightly pushed his shoulder, shushing him. He looked at the pair and noticed that Hyunjin had straightened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m s-sorry-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, hey, it’s okay, love. Why are you sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! It-it’s not o-okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Felix watched as Hyunjin tried to explain through the tears and snot what he had done. He was worried they would fight when the shorter boy went quiet after learning that Seungmin was at the wedding. A fresh set of tears burst out of Hyunjin once more and he began crying as he apologized. Changbin turned to the two that were watching them and gestured at the mystery man, who seemed to understand before nodding. The man tapped Felix on the shoulder and gestured for them to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix stepped out and the man shut the door quietly. They could still hear the muffled cries so they went down the hall until they found a bench. Felix groaned, resting his head against the wall as he shut his eyes. He heard his companion do the same. The two let out a loud exhale, sighing deeply at the same time, which surprised them, making Felix snort and the two burst into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of the whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, that was a mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For as long as I’ve known Hyunjin, I think that's the most I’ve ever seen him cry.” The man sighed in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’d say the most was when this girl in our class stole his spot next to his crush during nap time. This was a close second though.” Felix chuckled at the memory of a very young Hyunjin. He still remembers how he had held his hand the whole time as the teacher tried to calm him down. Felix smiled to himself when he turned to look and noticed the man staring at him with a soft look in his eyes. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he cleared his throat before sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve known Hyunjin long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, since they started dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I mean, I should know him. Considering I am Changbin’s best friend and best man.” Felix froze and stared wide eyed at the man next to him. He was smiling smugly as he let the information sink in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- you’re his best man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, the name’s Chan, by the way.” He threw in an exaggerated wink before giggling again. Felix knew he probably looked like a fish but he was too busy gaping in shock to care. This whole time he had been running around with the other best man of the wedding. Not only that, he had forced the man to piggy back some drunk guy, he never even properly asked for his name. Felix flushed with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why are you sorry?” Chan chuckled as he watched Felix floundering for an explanation. He patted the boy’s knees, wanting to put himnout of his misery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t even know anymore. This day has been such a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on, it wasn’t too bad. Plus, you just saved their relationship! I think you did great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two smiled at each other as the snow fell outside. The bustle of guests gathering downstairs could be heard from where they were. A few children shrieked as stressed out mothers were trying to make sure they didn’t slip and hurt themselves. Felix knew he had only known Chan for less than a day, but something about him made him want to draw out and see every type of smile that brought out his elusive dimples. He hadn’t noticed how close they were sitting until his knees bumped Chan’s. The other boy was still smiling when he bumped his knees back, making Felix giggle. The two went back and forth playfully until Chan squeezed Felix’s thigh a little hard. It was only meant to tease but Felix let out an embarrassing squeak, which made them both blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled tentatively, his hand picking at the upholstery of the padded bench. Felix watched as he bit his lip, tapping his finger on the cushion. He sucked in a breath and put his own hand down, a little shakily on the bench. They were only a few inches apart but Felix could feel his heart begin to race. He watched as his own hand drifted to Chan’s as if it had a mind of its own. Felix thought in the silence that Chan could hear his heart pounding. If he touched, he’s sure he could feel the tips of his ears burning. He watched as Chan’s finger began to settle and spread, the tip of his pinky meeting his index finger. It felt like a shot of electricity zapped in the space where their skin met. Felix would usually scoff and dismiss it as static but now, he just wished that Chan had felt the spark too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and noticed that Chan had been staring at him the whole time, unlike Felix who was staring at their hands. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stared into Chan’s eyes and he felt himself lean forward. His eyes flitted to and fro, unsure if he was reading this correctly but Chan was also leaning forward slowly. Felix could feel his abs tense as he began to shake from having to lean forward so slowly but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He tilted his head instinctively, adjusting to Chan. The other boy’s hand closed the distance and rested on his as he drew in closer to him. Felix zeroed in on the mere inches between their faces, going nearly cross eyed from keeping eye contact. He could feel the warmth from the other boy’s breath on his face and he prayed to God his own breath smelled okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan licked his lips, nearly touching Felix’s own, making his breath hitch. Chan’s other hand began to drift to Felix’s thigh, hovering before resting lightly on him. The freckled boy made a sound and he pressed down slightly. Felix felt like he could choke on his own breath, wanting nothing more than to have Chan steal the air from his lungs. He inhaled sharply and watched as Chan’s pupils dilated as he drew closer, his eyes dropping to his lips. Felix’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt Chan’s plush lips meet his. It was so tentative and soft. A part of Felix wanted Chan to just take him and leave his lungs burning but another part of him wanted to keep this moment in a little box in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix pressed against Chan’s closed lips, his hand coming up to cup his jaw. His thumb smoothed against the skin of his cheek, feeling the slightest stubble. Chan exhaled and began moving his mouth against his. Felix pressed against him harder and parted his lips, letting Chan take the lead. It was an addictive feeling, his lips were soft but his movements firm. Felix could feel his hand rhythmically squeezing hard on his thigh and he wanted nothing more than to feel his rough hands all over him. Felix moved his hand to grip his bicep, the swishing noise from his winter jacket drowned under the sounds of them kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his body heat up as they continued to kiss. He gripped Chan’s hand as it pressed down on the bench, feeling the other boy’s thumb brushing against his knuckles. Chan moved his hand to the back of Felix’s neck and he moved them as they kissed. Felix moaned low when Chan squeezed his neck lightly. He heard a faint groan as Chan pulled away to breathe but Felix chased his mouth, using both hands to grab at his neck and prevent him from going too far. Chan was cut off before he could speak, Felix sealing his lips over his as they kissed in the hallway. He hadn’t felt this needy in so long and he didn’t want to let this feeling go just yet. Felix whined when Chan grabbed both his wrist and pulled away, his forehead against Felix’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, wait, wait-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I kno-“ Felix didn’t let him finish as he surged forward to chase his lips. Chan laughed breathlessly at his eagerness and let Felix kiss him. He exhaled sharply and began kissing him with renewed vigor when door flew open and the it banged against the wall, the sound echoing through the otherwise empty hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Aussies flew apart in shock, Felix clutching his chest. His head whipped in the direction of the sound as he saw Changbin step out of the room. He was fixing his suit jacket, patting it down along with his hair when Hyunjin stepped out, looking much better than earlier. They watched as Hyunjin smiled sweetly at Changbin who looked a bit annoyed. The taller boy fixed his hair before smoothing his hands over his chest and suit jacket, stealing a kiss before pulling away. Changbin smiled and looked around until he spotted the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan! Let’s go, we’re going to be late!” Changbin kissed Hyunjin on the cheek before turning on his heel. He reached the end of the hall before turning again and gesturing for Chan to hurry up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, right. Okay.” Felix stammered, unsure of what happens now. Chan looked as if he didn’t want to leave but at Changbin’s shout, he reluctantly got up. He offered his hand and he helped him up. Felix noticed he hadn’t let go of his hand just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHAN! LET’S GO!” Chan looked at Felix then to Changbin as if he didn’t know whether he should stay or go. Felix smiled and, reluctantly as well, untangled his fingers from Chan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we can continue this later. Go, he needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right. Yes, right okay. I’ll see you later…?” Felix felt his heart swell at how Chan sounded as if he didn’t want to leave Felix’s side in fear of him disappearing on him. Felix smiled and nodded before giving a light push. He watched as he jogged to Changbin and the two disappeared down the stairs. He walked calmly up to Hyunjin, who was looking at him curiously. Felix blushed but decided not to bring it up if his friend wasn’t going to ask first. Hyunjin looked at him one last time before snorting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll teach Binnie a thing or two about sensitivity.” Felix sighed as he thought about Chan and his strong hands and broad shoulders and soft lips and sweet personality. Hyunjin patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before Felix took in a deep breath and shook it all out. He straightened up and held his arm out for Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Now, enough about me. We have a wedding to attend.” Hyunjin laughed brightly, making Felix smile as he looped his arm with his. The two walked with a spring in their step, their arms linked, as they headed excitedly for the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix detoured to prevent the guests from seeing Hyunjin before the wedding. They ended up in the main entrance of the hall, as the guests used the side door as an entrance. Felix helped fix up Hyunjin’s hair, making the last few adjustments when Jisung ran up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung! Good, you’re here. Where are the other-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut! Wait- I- haa…” Jisung doubled over, catching his breath. Felix looked concerned and so did Hyunjin, the two waiting for the other boy to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s Seungmin. He’s awake.” Felix’s eyes widened when he felt Hyunjin stiffen next to him. He looked worriedly at Felix, suddenly scared that something would go wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, stay here. We’ll take care of it, don't worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you sure? Maybe I should talk to him-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s okay. I promised nothing will ruin your wedding and I intend to keep it. Don’t even stress about it okay?” Hyunjin nodded reluctantly before sitting down in a chair provided for him. Felix made sure he was settled before gesturing for Jisung to lead the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ran up the stairs to the third floor on the West wing. As they reached the second floor landing, they heard shouts and they sped up, taking two at a time until they reached the third floor. The two were doubled over, trying to catch their breath when they were greeted with their worst nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was being held back by Chan who was in between him and a still inebriated Seungmin. He could barely stand upright but it was clear he was saying something to rile Changbin up. The two looked at each other before racing to intervene. Jisung quickly grabbed Seungmin’s arm before getting aggressively shaken off. Luckily, in his state he was too weak to free himself from Jisung’s hold. Felix looked worriedly at Chan who tried to smile but ended up grimacing as he held Changbin back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you asshole! Showing up to my fucking wedding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess who invited me? Yeah you’re fucking boyfriend, that’s who!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my goddamn fiancé!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Still going through with the wedding? Or is he still having doubts?” Jisung slapped his hand over Seungmin’s mouth but it was shaken off by Seungmin due to their height difference. Felix was beginning to get concerned that this would come to blows when Chan began whispering harshly to Changbin to stop and step away before he did something he would regret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Hyunjin wanted Seungmin out of the venue, Felix knew the last thing they needed was for Changbin to get into a fight minutes before the wedding took place. He couldn’t blame him though, Felix knew what Seungmin meant to both Hyunjin and Changbin. If anyone was going to ruin a wedding, it would be him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay enough!” Felix’s voice boomed and both parties stopped in shock. It was a big voice from such a small guy but Felix hated having to yell, he just didn’t like it. He cleared his throat, making sure he had everyone’s attention before speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not my place to speak…” Felix looked at Chan who smiled which Felix nodded to, thankful for his support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin, you of all people know how much Hyunjin loves you. He never needed a wedding to prove it. I know him being here has… brought up some ugly feelings but that’s in the past. You’re getting married, Bin. He chose you. It’s time to let this go.” Felix squeezed Changbin’s shoulder. The other boy had the decency to look ashamed. Biting his lip, he ran his hand through his hair before sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry.” Changbin rubbed his neck before stretching his hand out to Seungmin, who looked shocked that Changbin was apologizing. Jisung nudged him and Seungmin shakily took his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah. Good.” Changbin gruffly replied before sticking his hand back in his pockets. Chan rolled his eyes before patting his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled and gestured to Chan. The other Aussie nodded and steered Changbin away, the groom letting his friend pull him away. The pair began to walk down the hall, their shoes echoing as they disappeared with one last look back from Chan. Felix snorted when he winked before taking a deep breath to steel his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Seungmin, who looked less angry and more sad. His heart ached for the boy. It was obvious that there were some feelings that never left if he had been willing to fly all the way to Korea to prove it. Felix approached him slowly. Jisung backed away when he realized Seungmin was no longer struggling in his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened between you then nor what Hyunjin said to you before but…” Felix trailed off, unwilling to be the one to have to say it out loud. The taller boy had his head hung low before looking up at him with glassy eyes. Seungmin sniffled before smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of knew… that… that it was a lost cause.” Felix was shocked at Seungmin’s statement but judging from Jisung’s face, it wasn’t actually that shocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… knew.” Seungmin sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things didn’t end well between me and Hyunjin. We were still fooling around when I found out Changbin had begun courting him. I was shocked but not entirely. Hyunjin was exactly his type, he was everything I wasn’t.” Seungmin’s lip upturned before exhaling. Felix only knew the basics of what happened in between the messy almost love triangle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin and Changbin dated, Changbin and Seungmin were together. Judging from their treatment towards each other, he guessed that their scars ran deep. He only found out that Seungmin was the “secret fling” Hyunjin was hooking up with after it ended. The only explanation he got was that Seungmin had to leave. Hyunjin was extremely upset and admitted he might’ve gotten more attached than he liked to admit. After months down the line, he introduced Felix to Changbin, his new boyfriend, and the rest was history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… hate to admit it but I kind of resented him a little. You know, Hyunjin, because he just had everything. The looks, the talent, the personality, he was perfect. He was a pretty good fuck, too.” Jisung snorted at that, receiving a sharp look for Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And it was… well deserved. He really was all that and more. I… I didn’t mean to hurt him. Maybe at first but definitely not after getting to know him. He just… I found out Changbin was courting him because I saw a flower card on his desk that said it was from him. I just lost it. Hyunjin wasn’t going to entertain him but I… may have said some things that I definitely regret now. We stopped seeing each other after that. I don’t know if Changbin ever found out about us but I wasn’t around to see. I got a scholarship offer and just left for London immediately. I didn’t even get to say goodbye…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence settled between the three. Seungmin was leaning his head against the wall, slumped from exhaustion. Felix was reeling from everything he had just learned. He looked at Jisung, who had crossed his arms and was gripping his elbows harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he called me, I wasn’t going to answer. Hell, I wasn’t even planning to come but I just… I wanted to see him, one last time. Just to see if he was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung!” Felix was shocked at Jisung’s sudden curse. He swatted Jisung’s arm when Jisung shook him off aggressively and turned to Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you don’t get to just waltz back in here and pretend that things are okay. You don’t deserve the right to even see him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, please… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! You don’t just get to ‘sorry’ and think that’ll make everything go away!” Seungmin flinched as Jisung began to get more and more worked up. Felix was beginning to worry as Jisung’s eyes began to well up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung… he said he was sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, you don’t get to say it’s over. You weren’t there! You weren’t there when all Hyunjin did was cry and sob, day and night, missing his classes and calling in sick. All because this bastard didn’t have the balls to talk to him face to face!” Jisung began to dig his index finger into Seungmin’s chest. Felix tried to stop him but Seungmin held his hand out to tell Felix to just let Jisung have his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t fucking say anything! God! I wish you fucking stayed in London!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung… come on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you! Fuck you for thinking showing your face here was okay and fuck you for messing everything up again-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungie, please…” Felix watched as all the fight was suddenly sapped out of Jisung. His finger shook as he suddenly crumbled before the taller boy. Felix was confused and concerned at the sudden change in his behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungie, please… just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin suddenly engulfed Jisung in a hug and now Felix was more confused than ever. Jisung had begun to sob into Seungmin’s shoulder, gripping the lapels of his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did it have to be him, Minnie? Why? Why couldn’t it have been me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix felt his eyes widen as his jaw dropped. This was suddenly more complicated than he could have ever imagined. Seungmin looked sad as he rubbed soothing circles on Jisung’s back, before pulling away. Felix watched him cup his round cheeks, brushing the tears away. Felix looked away, his heart pinching from the look in Seungmin’s eyes. He felt a bit like an intruder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this, Sungie. I couldn’t have controlled that just as much as you couldn’t have controlled yourself. It’s already happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just why… why him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t explain. I’m sorry. I know nothing I say will ever make this make sense… I’m just sorry, Sungie. I’m sorry for hurting you and Hyunjin. You too, Felix.” Felix jumped at his name, surprised at the acknowledgment. He tried to smile but it came out more of an awkward grimace. Seungmin sighed, before stepping away from Jisung’s arms. He squeezed the boy’s shoulder before turning back to Felix once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. Please tell Hyunjin congratulations. I’m… I’m happy for him.” Felix nodded, at a loss for words from the recent turn of events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as he bid Jisung goodbye one last time before turning away and disappearing down the hall. Something told Felix that he no longer had to worry about him. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling the stress from the day drip away. He wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulders, the boy busy furiously wiping the tears and snot from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ji…” Felix nudged the boy and Jisung sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I had a crush on Seungmin first. Hyunjin and I were already best friends but I didn’t tell him that Seungmin had already rejected me. I tried to act casual about it when he started seeing Seungmin in a different light, too and then suddenly, I found out they’ve been hooking up secretly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I don’t hate him though. He didn’t know about my past with Seungmin and he had no reason to.” Felix nodded, understanding where Jisung was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… do you still…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like him? God, no. It was years ago. I don’t know, I guess this whole wedding got me so emotional then seeing Seungmin again after so long. I’m just a mess.” Felix squeezed his shoulders and hugged him from the side. Jisung sighed and smiled at the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because you have to be. We have a wedding in a few and I’m sure Hyunjin has the whole staff looking for us.” Jisung burst into laughter, making Felix giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you think that chef would come looking for us too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that yelled at us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s kind of hot when he’s mad, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix shoved Jisung and the other boy shoved him back playfully. He was happy that Jisung had seemed to brighten up, the heart shaped smile back on his face. He didn’t want anymore sadness on his best friend’s special day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two groomsmen stumbled down the stairs and arrived at the main entrance where the glam team was fussing over Hyunjin. Felix quickly rushed over and helped with the final touches. Hyunjin grabbed his arm, a worried look in his eye. Felix smiled, squeezing his hand to assure him everything was fine which Hyunjin responded to in kind. His parents smiled at Felix, they were happy to seem after all these years. They got into position when the double doors swung open and their wedding song began to fade in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was in awe of the decorations but he was most shocked by the ceiling and walls. It was entirely made of glass and with the color theme, it made it look like he had been transported into a castle of ice. Fresh snow flowers bloomed along the aisle, pinned to the ends of the chairs. Fairy lights were strung across the ceiling, making it look like the faux stalactites in the ceiling have diamonds. Felix didn’t care if he looked like a child in a toy store, wide eyed in awe of how beautiful the venue was when he felt something cold kiss the tip of his nose. He blinked, pausing for just a moment on the aisle and looked up. Snow had begun to fall through the open sky lights and Felix held his hands out to catch the snowflakes that began to cling to the tips of his eyelashes. He giggled, cupping his hands and the rest of the attendees oohed and aahed at the almost too perfect timing of snowfall. Felix smiled so wide when his eyes fell to the front. He was a few rows away and he noticed Changbin was already looking past him and the other groomsmen. He was smiling, tears in his eyes as he no doubt saw Hyunjin standing by the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart swelled as he saw the look of love in Changbin’s eyes, suddenly feeling more emotional. His eyes welled up when his gaze moved to the man next to him. Felix had reached the platform where he was to stand a little behind Hyunjin with the rest of the groomsmen. Everyone was watching as Hyunjin walked in but Felix couldn’t remove his eyes from Chan, who was a few feet away from him. He was smiling so wide, offering Changbin a tissue from his pocket. Felix got lost in his dimple that he almost didn’t realize Chan staring back. He blushed, more pink than from the cold. Chan smiled at him, his shoulders shaking slightly from the chill. Felix smiled back and his teeth chattered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His fingers found the ring he was entrusted with, closing his fist around the extremely important item. He cocked his head in question when Chan began mouthing to him, trying his best to decipher what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... Look…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bee… autiful…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix blushed once more, not knowing how to respond to Chan’s forwardness. He bit his lip before mouthing “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan bit back a laugh, when the audience sat down and the wedding began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix won’t admit it but he tuned out most of what happened. He got teary eyed during their vows and nearly slipped as he stumbled to hand Hyunjin the ring. The crowd burst into applause as the newlyweds kissed and they began to holler when Changbin scooped Hyunjin in his arms and walked the two down the aisle. Felix and the rest laughed at their antics, watching Changbin struggle a bit due to their height difference. The rest was a blur. The whole crowd moved to the dining hall for the reception. He couldn’t even remember what he had said for his best man speech but it was probably good due to Hyunjin bursting into tears. The rest of the program went off without a hitch and they were finally able to drink and party. Hyunjin grabbed Felix for a dance, drinking just a bit too much. He had his arms around his friend and the two swayed on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please. Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious! I don’t think I could’ve done this without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that but you’re welcome.” Felix spun Hyunjin out, making him shriek happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sell yourself short! You did so much for me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re my best friend. Of course, I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” Hyunjin smiled sweetly, prompting Felix to smile back as well. They made one round around the dance floor, Hyunjin twirling once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I should repay you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, something tells me a certain best man has caught your eye.” Felix swatted Hyunjin lightly as his friend snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep quiet, I don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me? Can I ask for a dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix turned and was greeted with Chan. Hyunjin made a little noise that he glared at, and his friend winked a little too obviously before slinking away. Felix wanted to hit him but Chan was already in front of him. His palms began to sweat as the other boy guided his hand to his shoulder and the other in his own hand. The two swayed to the music faded out and swapped with a cheesy pop love song that Felix was sure he had heard a thousand times on the radio. It felt different this time. They had shed their coats as the dining hall was warmer and now, Felix has full view of Chan’s broad shoulders. The suit was doing things to Felix and he looked away, instantly regretting it as he met Chan’s eye. Chan smirked, twirling Felix out before twirling him back in. Felix turned gracefully when he felt a hand on hip and suddenly, his vision tilted as Chan dipped him. He straightened up with a snap and the two were much closer than he remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi.” Felix cursed his voice for giving away how affected he was by the sudden close proximity. His eyes immediately dropped to Chan’s lips before snapping back up guiltily. It was useless as Chan chuckled in amusement at having caught him staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think we can pick up where we left off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there aren’t any pesky exes anymore so I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mine, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, all your-“ Felix was suddenly cut off by Chan kissing him. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself get lost in the movement of their lips. Distantly, he could hear some people heckle and holler but he paid them no mind. He wasn’t typically okay with PDA but right now, he was a little too tipsy on champagne and Chan felt hot against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands creeped up to the other boy’s neck to play with his hair, feeling Chan’s hands tighten on his waist. The two kissed until their lungs forced them to pull apart. Felix could care less about the fact that they were fully making out on the dance floor as Chan bumped his forehead to his, kissing him lightly on the nose. Felix giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He could hear Jisung yelling behind them to get a room but he rolled his eyes and kissed Chan once more. Besides, after everything that had happened, surely two men kissing on the dance floor was least of their worries. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, prompter I didn't disappoint &lt;3</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>